


Alone Too Long

by youreyesonlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blink and you'll miss it, Bottom Louis, Established Relationship, Harry's a cheeseball, Louis' name is Louis Darling in this au, M/M, Pirate Harry, Porn With Plot, Prostitute Louis Tomlinson, Rimming, Slight feminization, Smut, Top Harry, also, don't ask any questions just enjoy it cutie, minor footjob, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youreyesonlarry/pseuds/youreyesonlarry
Summary: By the time The Temptress finally reached bay, the Captain only had one thing on his mind, and that one thing was Louis Darling.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 34
Kudos: 307





	Alone Too Long

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! Hope you all enjoy this very self indulgent pirate harold au! Special thanks as always to my beautiful beta Sam, (@ bottomloulou on twitter) for helping me out so much!! And a huge shoutout for all my beautiful bl queens who kept me motivated! Love you queens!
> 
> Also, the title comes from one of my favorite Hall & Oates song! I'm a little too obsessed with them but it's not my fault they're out here making great music! sjkksj anyways!
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos and a nice comment :) Happy readings!

By the time The Temptress finally reached bay, the Captain only had one thing on his mind, and that one thing was Louis Darling.

In all honesty, Captain Styles hardly thought about anything else ever since he made the decision to set route back to his hometown - _their_ hometown - due to the crew running low on much needed supplies. It was imperative for his crew to go back and re-stock if they wanted to maintain their power and status over the sea, so it really was a no brainer to turn around and head back to Witchfield.

It’s also no secret that the thought of seeing Louis again definitely had something to do with this. 

It’s been months since the Captain and his crew left town, and it feels like a lifetime since they last saw each other. He’s lost count of how many moons have passed, in all honesty, and has been heavily relying on memories of his perfect smile, his gorgeous eyes in the prettiest shade of blue, his stunning curves, and his quick wit to keep him remotely sane when they aren’t together. 

Louis was the one for him, his one true love and everything about him had the Captain completely smitten, head over heels in love, which made leaving hurt more as time went on. 

Who would’ve thought that such a beautiful little whore would’ve wormed himself into Captain Styles’ heart like that? 

Captain Styles stands beside the large wooden steering wheel, old and battered enough to have a few chips of wood sticking out, at the highest point of the deck. His hands are locked together behind his back to keep from any nervous fidgeting as he watches over his crew, running around the ship, preparing for their stay, disembarking with empty barrels and wooden boxes to fill up with food and supplies for their next journey. 

The crew sings and cheers in happiness to finally be where the booze and the harlots are, along with friends and family, if they had any, of course. It’s been a long sail, perhaps the longest for the Captain and said remaining crew, so it was no wonder that Captain Styles’ crew was working perhaps twice, or even thrice, quicker than usual to get the ship ready for their leave before they could disembark to their short lived freedom. 

_Thank fuck_ , he thinks to himself. The Captain was already on edge from being unable to run straight to Louis just yet, and the last thing he needed right now was a slow crew. Thankfully, everyone was itching to get their feet back on land, so a slow-moving crew was the least of his concerns for today. 

This was a short break, after all, and even though life at sea wasn’t forced upon anyone - the opposite, actually - there was no better feeling than coming back to the land they called home. Even those who came from different countries, recruited along the crusade as the crew shortened, be it by sickness, age or pure misfortune, were excited for a stop, a much needed pause filled with rum and whores.

It hadn’t been that long since the Captain stood on the same ground. For a long time, the Captain had nothing in particular to look forward to when arriving back to town. Of course, there was nothing better than spending stolen coins on rum and a woman of the night, but in the end, a drink and a whore can only do so much to give the false sense of warmth one has at their home. 

He has it now, and _God_ does he want to indulge in his cravings. 

“Captain,” A familiar irish voice snaps him back to reality, “Is there anything else to do before we return?”

The Captain straightens his back and clears his throat to hide that, perhaps, his mind had been elsewhere rather than keeping an eye on his crew to make sure everything went right. If Pete, his First Mate had noticed his Captain's lack of attention, he was none the wiser to not say a word of it.

“Aye,” Captain Styles nods once, “Bring back at least ten more men, preferably of young age and strong enough to last a few raids. Our next route will be harder and we need more men, as well as double supplies. Y’know the drill.”

“Aye, Cap’n,” Pete nods and goes on with duties, silently taking charge of the ship and yelling at the crew to hurry up.

With his ship and crew in good hands, the Captain could hardly keep the calm and collected pace he’d mastered from all these years of establishing dominance against anyone who undermined him. His heart thumps a beat faster in his chest as he walks down the steps to finally touch the land he’s been looking forward to reaching for way too many moons.

His balance was off. Obviously, for a man who’s been living on sea for longer than he has on firm land, his feet were used to the imbalance of the waves. 

He never stops in his tracks as the murmurs surround him. The townspeople know his name around here, and if they’re not terrified of the ruthless pirate, they adore him. It’s always one extreme or the other, he knows that well enough, and yet he keeps on swaying down the familiar path until he reaches the house. A wave of heat rushes through his body as he looks up at the brothel, subtly disguised as any normal house.

As he approaches the brothel, he recognizes a few men who were part of his crew standing close to the door, waiting for their chance to get in. They step aside as he draws nearer, making way for their Captain. 

“Use protection!” One of his crew members jeers, prompting the other crew members around them to laugh along and shout back a variety of crude quips regarding him and Louis. 

He dismisses them with a smirk as he steps inside, mindful of the uneven floorboard, that has drunk people tripping and falling over them. He reckoned the girls, or most likely Margaret, never bothered to get it fixed out of their own amusement, which he now laughed along with them. 

“Captain Styles,” Margaret smiles as the Captain swayes to her table. He could already hear the giggles of the girls behind the closed doors, happy to have a new wave of coin their way from the well known crew, “It’s been a while, aye?”

“It’s been too long, Margaret,” The Captain matches her smile, “How are things going around here?”

Margaret chuckles, indulging him in the polite small talk, despite knowing full well the Captain’s itching to get to a certain someone, “Better since yer crew walked in. We’re all out of girls, probably for days, depending how long you lot hang ‘round.”

The smile drops off of the Captains’ face, jaw clenching tight and eyes darkening right before the brothel's owner, “What about _him_? Is he with anyone?”

Margaret scoffs, rolling her eyes “Of course not, Styles! He’d kill ya for even suggesting that madness.” She rightfully claims, “I can already hear him getting his sword sharpened to stab ya, and I can’t say I didn’t warn ya after. You’ve been gone for too long, yer brains been replaced by seashells.”

The Captain chuckles at the Madam, knowing full well she was right. He had no reason to doubt that his lover wouldn’t be waiting for him.

“Is he in?” The Captain asks. 

Margaret smiles knowingly, “You know the way.”

He hardly excuses himself from Margaret as he heads to the stairs, already knowing full well his way to the only room in the entire brothel that actually matters to him. 

The creaking of the old floorboard was pleasantly familiar, as were the gigglings and moans coming from behind the thin walls. Every step he takes brings him closer to where he wants, _needs_ , to be. 

It takes a lot of self control to not run straight to the last door at the end of hall. Margaret has scolded him plenty of times to stop running since the floors might end up giving in, which he thinks is a lie, but the one thing he doesn’t want to do is get on the bad side of a five foot brothel owner. 

Instead, he picks up his pace until he reaches the desired door, the one with chipped red paint and old scratches, standing slightly ajar. His heart is thumping heavy against his chest in excitement, but he can’t help but wonder why the door was open, something he knew Louis wasn’t fond about. He’d throw a fit every time the Captain would accidentally leave the door slightly open, which he’d always try to brush off as the lock being broken, or being too excited about seeing his love to even remember to close the door. Unfortunately for him, Louis isn’t too gullible, and makes him go shut the door before he’s allowed a kiss. 

There was barely any light coming from inside the room, if any, and if Margaret hadn’t confirmed Louis was in his room, he would’ve thought no one was inside.

So he peers closer, out of sheer curiosity, and the Captain can almost make out a shadow against a wall, caused by the flickering light of a candle. It was hard to tell what was happening inside; the room was still considerably dark from what the pirate could tell, so it made perfect sense to try and get a better glimpse at what was inside. Maybe the room was in fact empty, which really sounded like more of an excuse to let Harry’s curiosity get the best of him and check the room out for himself.

Pushing the door open, Harry should’ve been expecting some random object being thrown his way, except he didn’t, and suddenly a loud groan slips past his lips as he feels his groin get crushed under a hard object, thrown at him with enough force to make him double over in pain.

It’s not something that happens quite often, probably only on very rare occasions, but it still happens when one walks into a room without confirmed permission, so it was really his own fault for getting a shoe propelled right onto his balls, making him splutter out a groan and double over in pain while holding onto his bruised groin to dull the newly stinging ache.

“Louis!” The Captain stifled through clenched teeth, “Couldn’t you’ve aimed somewhere else, _for fucks sake?_ ”

Louis was currently laying on his bed, stomach down and leaning on his elbows with his legs swinging behind his head and with a book laying in front of him. It was a very innocent and a rather alluring scene, truly, a beautiful young man reading under the candlelight in what seemed like nothing but a silk shirt, with frills coming down the collar, that looked a bit too familiar to the Captains.

“Oopsie,” Louis shrugs, closing the book and carelessly throwing it to the other side of the bed, shifting positions so that he was now sitting on his knees, facing the hurt pirate, “Would you believe me if I said I was aiming for your chest?”

The pirate groans under his breath and readjusts himself in his breeches as he closes the door behind him, maybe with a bit more force than anticipated.

“No, I wouldn’t,” The pirate sighs and straightens his back, all but glaring at the sweet smile on his lovers face, as if he didn’t throw a fucking shoe at his precious groin two seconds ago, “Did you really have to throw it to my balls, though?”

“Well, did you really have to walk inside a ladies’ room without knocking?” Louis retaliates, “Who knows, you could’ve been one of your drunks asking for my mouth or - God forbid - my precious little hole. I have to defend myself around here, y’know.”

Harry blinks. 

Well. Maybe Louis did have a point after all.

“My balls, though?” Harry raises a brow as he walks closer to Louis, hand still clutching his balls in a weak attempt for some much needed relief. He wouldn’t be surprised if his balls were bruised up. 

“Of course! That gives me enough time to make a run for it and have nosy pigs kicked out of the brothel,” Louis explains. Harry shoots him an unimpressed glare, which in turn brings a pout out of Louis as he crosses his arms over his chest, “What? Would you rather I smack your face then?”

Harry lets out a deep snort, setting himself down in the space beside Louis, “I’d rather you not smack me at all, if that’s alright.”

“I’ll have to think about it,” Louis smiles as he slides his thigh over Harry’s lap and naturally wraps his arms around the pirates neck, whereas the latters hands make themselves at home on Louis’ hips, squeezing the silk covered flesh, “I could always kiss your balls better if they’re still hurting.”

“Sounds very tempting,” Harry ponders, smirking at the faint blush on his lover's face. He lowers his hands down to Louis’ ass, finally getting the chance to feel him up like he’s been dreaming about for many moons. It’s the right amount of perky and firm, and Harry's cock can’t help but twitch in interest as it dawns on him how Louis’ ass was literally made for his hands, and his hands only.

The possessive beast inside of him makes him squeeze the flesh beneath his touch, grasping each cheek firmly enough to most likely leave a print of his large hands behind. A quiet moan slips between Louis’ perfect lips, high pitched and prettier than any melody the Captain has ever heard before, leaving a grin to settle on Harry’s face. 

“You might need a spanking first, though,” The Captain hums. 

Louis’ brows raise with his lover's statement, “Oh, do I?” 

His hips move above the Captain’s lap, grinding his ass in torturously slow motion, as if he was taking his time feeling up Harry’s growing bulge with his bum. The pirate knows better than this, though. He knows it’s one of Louis’ ways to tease him back, toying with what Harry’s cock wants the most and Harry wouldn’t be surprised if Louis brought him to the edge, only to hop off his lap and hardly even touch him ‘til his last day in town. 

It’s happened before, and Harry still has no idea how his balls didn’t explode right then and there. 

Louis leans closer, narrowly dodging Harry’s raised chin for a kiss, instead moving to his right ear. His tongue peeks out to kitten lick around Harry’s earlobe, gently tracing the hook of his cross earring before biting his lobe.

A low groan threatens to escape Harry’s throat. He's weak with Louis in his arms, and fails to hold it in. Harry doesn’t even have to look at him to know there’s a grin of success on Louis’ face.

Smugness looks cute on him, though, so he gets a pass. 

“You’re right,” The Captain scoffs, “You _definitely_ need some spanking.”

Louis sits back down properly on the pirates lap with a huff, as if the prospect of getting spanked wasn’t a favorite of his. Any outsider witnessing this moment would think the little whore would have some reluctance against the light punishment, but it’s far from the truth, and their past times together are proof of that enough.  
He tangles a delicate finger in Harry’s long curls as he pushes his lower lip out in the best pout he could pull. “But I’ve been such a good boy.”

The Captain raises an unsure brow, seeing right through his innocent little act, “Have ya really?”

“Well,” he shrugs, twirling a lock of Harry’s curls around, “I’ve only let half of this town’s population inside my pretty hole, so I'd say I’ve been a pretty good boy.” 

Harry’s grip on his ass tightens as jealousy visibly takes over the better side of him. His brows furrow as his lover giggles on his lap, clearly loving the reaction he got out of Harry.

“Louis…” The Captain all but growls.

“You look cute when you scowl at me like that,” Louis smiles innocently, booping the tip of Harry’s nose with the tip of his index.

Another grumble leaves the Captains throat.

“ _Fine_ ,” Louis rolls his eyes, “Yes, I've been a good boy. You can ask Margaret or any of the other girls if you don’t believe me.”

Good. That’s exactly what the Captain needed to hear.

“I don't need to ask them anything,” He says, pulling Louis’ body closer on his lap and tilting his chin up, “I trust your words, baby.”

“You better,” Louis scoffs as he leans in to finally press his lips against Harry’s.

They kiss gently at first. Lips moving together slowly and in sync, taking their time with tasting and feeling each other out to make up for lost time. A warm feeling takes over the pirate as it settles how he’s finally back with his Louis, that he doesn’t have to rely on fading memories of his lips to keep him sane at sea. 

It almost feels like a dream to have Louis on his lap again, with his fingers tangled in his curls and ass perfectly cradling his cock. 

His mind has played many tricks on him before, planting countless dreams of his Louis during his sleep, that felt like torture as he’d wake up to a raging hard on and a painfully empty space next to his bed. They were always too good to be true, but the little whimpers behind Louis’ lips feel way too real for this to be yet another dream. 

Eventually, the kiss slows down to a long halt, and even then Harry repeatedly pecks Louis, the corner of his lips, his cheeks, til his boy is giggling on his lap. Louis pulls back from him, leaving the pair giggling and stupid smiling at each other like idiots in love. 

It goes unspoken between them, resting at the tip of their tongues, but being apart really takes a toll on them. These short moments they have together come sporadically and with close to no warning, so when they get the chance to be in each other's arms, right where they belong, they cherish every little moment together, to make up for all the time they spent apart. 

And when Harry sees the glow of Louis’ skin, the gleam in his eyes, the beautiful smile on Louis’ face, it makes all their pain and longing worth it. 

As the giggles die down, Louis pushes a lock of Harry’s curls behind his ear, tucking it nicely so it won’t fall back to his face, “Did you bring me any gifts?”

The Captain chuckles before leaning in to drop fleeting kisses up Louis’ neck, “You really think I’d come back here without gifts to shower you with?”

Louis hums, “Well where are they?” He asks, looking from side to side to check for any new presents from his pirate. “I don’t see anything here.”

Harry resists the urge to laugh as his lips trace along his whore’s neck. Despite how he’s acting right now, the Captain is fully aware it’s all an act to torture his straining cock. From years of treating Louis with expensive jewels and fabrics from raids and personal findings, he was quick to learn how smaller, more significant gestures were more important to him than a trunk filled with the finest clothing. 

It’s actually so cute to see how reluctant Louis gets when the Captain shows up with gifts no whore could ever dream of receiving, and more times than not, he refuses to accept such a gift. Still, it’s just his luck Harry’s the most stubborn person on land and won’t take no for an answer. 

How Louis’ managed to stay humble and use the riches Harry’s found for the girls in the brothel makes Harry love him just a bit more. 

“It’s all in my ship, baby,” The pirate says between kisses, “I’ll take you there later.”

“Why not now?” Louis asks, seemingly unaffected by Harry’s lips and soft squeezings. By now, Harry’s cock was pressing against his breaches, screaming for a way out of his constricting clothing. How Louis can act so nonchalant with a hard cock beneath him is still something Harry can’t understand after all these years together, and he doubts he ever will.

The Captain sighs, pulling away from the skin already bruising with little red hickies, “There's something else I’d much rather do right now, baby.” 

To show what he means by his statement, Harry grasps Louis’ hips, bringing his much smaller body closer and, unintentionally or not, makes his ass rut against the pirates bulging cock. Louis gasps at the sudden feeling, tightens his hold around Harry’s shoulders, and sits himself back down, feeling the Captains thick girth twitch beneath him. 

Louis rolls his eyes at the cocky look on the Captain’s face, “Wow, who taught you how to be the pinnacle of romance?”

“No one,” he shurgs, smug smile still fixed onto his dumb face, “It’s always been a part of me, baby.”

Louis’ dragging it out. Harry knows it, his cock _definitely_ knows it, and it’s a game the harlot likes to play. He’s always difficult, especially when he wants things his way, and for completely sadistic reasons Harry can’t quite understand, the pirate absolutely loves it. His balls, maybe not so much, but the chase, the desperate urge for some relief, drove him absolutely wild, and he knows his baby gets affected just as much.

The fact that he keeps moving his hips above the Captain’s throbbing cock is proof enough, circling in tight figure eight motions as the room fills up with quiet groans of pleasure. 

Their eyes stay locked together as Harry grips his ass tightly, following Louis’ steady rhythm and squeezing every time Louis ruts against his cock just right. Their lips barely touch as they breathe in low groans and gasps, and it’s all on Louis. If the Captain wasn’t so focused on his beautiful whore sitting right on his cock, he’d most likely be muttering about the ache on his neck from craning it so much, silently asking for them to lock their lips again. 

“Love you,” The Captain groans, “Love you so much, Darling.”

This seems to be the right thing to say, since Louis gives up on playing hard to get and finally seals their lips together. Almost immediately, Harry’s tongue is pressing against Louis’ red lips, and the smaller one doesn’t even hesitate as he lets it in, pulling Harry’s curls still tangled in his fingers as their tongues slide together, messily tasting each other with longing and passion to make up for all the moons they could’ve spent together.

Louis’ hips start to lose rhythm, rutting in odd beats as their kiss progresses that could only mean his legs are starting to cramp up, or he’s about to come untouched. The latter sounds like the opposite of a problem, but after all their time apart, there’s no way in hell he’s about to let Louis come undone without even getting his tongue all over his whore’s hole. 

The Captain tears their lips apart, smiling at the pink blush on Louis’ cheeks and the little whine he makes from the sudden separation. 

“This won’t do.” Harry says, gripping Louis’ thighs tightly before, in a quick move, standing up and laying the smaller one properly on his back. He stands over him and grasps his covered cock as he watches Louis raise his arms onto his pillows, making the sheer fabric he’s wearing lift, exposing more of his golden thighs. 

Louis’ legs spread as he intently watches Harry feel his own cock over his breaches. His tongue peeks out from between his slightly swollen lips, eyes unmoving from the prominent bulge beneath the pirates' pants and Harry almost wants to cry.

How he ever managed to find someone like Louis goes beyond him, much less have Louis be just as in love with him. 

The room feels hot, hotter than a few minutes ago, and it’s almost like the lit candles in Louis’ room turned into raging flames of wildfire. 

Louis squirms as a groan slips past Harry’s throat, and it’s clear he’s getting impatient. His little cock is peeking against his shirt, that honestly looks more like a dress on him, angrily begging for attention. 

“Are ya just gonna look at me and jerk off?” Louis mutters impatiently. 

Another stroke.

“You’d let me.” 

Louis rolls his eyes, “I would, but not when I need you inside me right now.”

Harry would’ve choked on his own spit if he wasn’t used to Louis’ vulgar words, but he was already expecting something like this from him, and it doesn’t make his cock any less interested. 

It hits the Captain how inadequate he looks with him being fully clothed, and Louis practically naked and spread on the bed. He releases his grip on his bulging cock, bringing his hands up to shrug his frock coat off, dropping it carelessly on the floor. 

Louis bites his bottom lip as Harry starts to unbutton his shirt, each button revealing more of his chest hair and tattoos all over his torso. He’s being painfully slow, as he is when he speaks and kisses, and that just won’t do. Louis stretches out his leg, raising his right foot and pressing his toes against Harry’s cock. A satisfied smile quirks on Louis’ face as he feels Harry’s girth beneath his sole, already so thick and hard, and all they’ve done was kiss. 

“Like what you feel?” Harry chuckles as he slips off another button. 

_God, what’s taking him so long?_

Louis doesn’t dignify him with an answer. He’s taking way too long, for one, so instead, Louis continues to press his toes against the prominent bulge, rubbing along the side and grinning as Harry’s jaw clenches and buttons slip on his fingers.

“ _Fuck_ , Lou,” he groans, “Give me a minute, please.”

Louis’ given him enough time already to hurry up, and if he really didn’t want Louis’ foot on his cock, he could’ve taken a step back. He hasn’t, so Louis keeps his foot where it’s at and gently presses his heel against Harry’s balls. The pirate groans above him, and all but rips the shirt off of his body, leaving him in just his breeches with a very obvious tent at the front.

He takes a step back, letting Louis’ foot fall back onto his soft mattress. He slips his thumbs at the hem of his breeches and quickly shoves them down to his feet, large cock bobbing up and pointing at the whore spread out in bed.

Harry settles his knees on the bed, fitting into the space between Louis’ spread legs and placing his hands on Louis’ thighs. They felt warm, soft, and freshly shaven, as if he knew of Harry’s arrival and was preparing for it. 

“You’re so pretty,” Harry hums, hands sliding upwards, slipping beneath his shirt and feeling the warm skin hidden a layer away from his eyes, “What have I done to deserve you?”

“Whatever you did, you’re not doing it now,” Louis grumbles, clearly getting frustrated by the gentle teasing of Harry’s large hands. There’s a blush staining his cheeks, though, so Harry doesn’t take his words too seriously.

Harry places his hands on either side of Louis’ head, lowering his body and holding himself up as their hips perfectly align. The pirates hips shift, moving in a gentle rut to show Louis how much he wants him. Their cocks grind against each other, Harry’s large girth on Louis’ much smaller dick, eliciting sweet gasps from the shorter one. 

“Turn over for me, baby.” Harry mumbles in Louis’ ear. There’s no fight this time. Louis presses his hands over Harry’s chest, pushing him so he could have room to fully turn around. The Captain sits back on his knees, chuckling to himself as his baby struggles to turn over gracefully. Even the look he shoots him over his shoulder is way too endearing to even be real. 

Once Louis’ finally comfortably settled on his tummy, legs spread and back arched, Harry pushes his shirt up, gently sliding it til it bundled at the middle of his back, fully exposing his rear. His eyes linger at the dimples at the bottom of his spine and the perfect curvature of his ass, until he hears a grumble coming from above. 

“Alright, alright.” The Pirate says, placing his hands on the back of Louis’ thighs, bringing them up to the cleft of his ass and squeezing tightly. Louis’ back arches with a groan as Harry takes a hold of his cheeks, grasping and feeling them out, taking his time in kneading his plump ass like he’s been craving to for many moons. 

He’s missed Louis’ perfect arse, after all. 

“C’mon…” Louis whines, “Get on with it.” His hips rut against the sheets beneath him, looking to take a little of the edge off, since Harry wasn’t doing much to help other than fondling him for a lot longer than Louis needed him to. 

Louis gasps as Harry suddenly slaps his ass.

“I'll get to it when I want to.” Another slap against his cheek, “And you're not allowed to come until I let you, so don’t even think about jizzing all over yourself just yet.”

That seemed to quiet him down. 

Harry grasps Louis’ cheeks again, fondling them for a quick second before finally spreading them apart, revealing the prettiest puckered hole, he’s been dying to get his mouth on.

Before Louis starts grumbling again about how slow he is again, the pirate dives in, generously spreading his tongue down from Louis’ perineurium up to his crack. This results in a surprised gasp from Louis, which turns into a sweet, low moan that Harry revels in. 

He takes his time getting reacquainted with Louis’ hole, dropping little kisses against his clenching entrance, alternating between short pecks and longer ones because he just loves Louis’ perfect little hole and wants to show his appreciation in the best way he knows. He also really loves how Louis’ body is responding to these sweet touches, how his back arches higher, how his thigh twitches beneath him and how his breath hitches into the prettiest gasps. 

_God_ , Harry’s missed this.

He slides his tongue out and tastes around Louis’ sweet hole, licking long stripes and shorter ones, focusing more on his petite entrance. Louis’ hips jerk, making him push his ass back against Harry’s face with a gasp, desperately needing more of him. Harry indulges him, obviously, grasping his cheeks tighter and spreading them for better access as he swirls his tongue around his rim.

He tastes just as good as he looks; like honey and the sweetest toffee. Harry just couldn’t help coming back for more.

“Agh!” Louis cries out as the Captain’s tongue prods against his delicious opening, barely pushing it inside his sweet velvet walls, “P-Please, Harry!”

At this point, Harry’s jaw is starting to ache. It’s a consequence of trying to taste as much of Louis as he can, yet it’s the least of his concerns when Louis’s beneath him, whimpering sweet moans of his name. And when it came to Louis, it was practically impossible to deny him of anything he wanted. 

Harry pushes his tongue inside, moaning as he feels how tight Louis is around him, how warm and sweet he tastes. The Captain’s ears fill up with moans and words that hardly make up a sentence, and it almost makes him chuckle.

His tongue prods in and out, licking circles around the texture of his rim before pushing back inside and making Louis mewl beneath him. His hips rut against the sheets in the same rhythm as Harry thrusts his tongue in and out, and even holding him still won’t get him to stop squirming under him. 

“ _Harry_ ,” Louis gasps as the pirate swirls his tongue around, lapping up his sweet taste.

“Taste so good,” Harry groans as he takes his mouth off him for a second, suddenly realizing how hard his cock feels under his breeches. He gently bites at Louis’ right cheek, making Louis gasp loudly and jolt at the sensation. Harry licks over the sore spot, dropping a sweet kiss before turning his attention back to Louis’ puckered hole. 

“ _Harry_ ,” The whore cries, “M’gonna, _fuck_...gonna cum.”

Harry doesn’t stop, or even slow down his pace. Louis whimpers beneath him, humping the sheets for the much needed relief his little cock needs as Harry slides his tongue around his rim. 

“ _Please_ ,” He sobs, “P-please, l-et me, _agh_ , let me...let me c-come.”

Louis’ practically crying and can barely keep himself together, which is a clear sign he can’t hold out any longer, even if he wanted to. 

“Come for me, baby,” Harry grunts against his hole, “Let go for me.”

And Louis does exactly that. With two more ruts and slides of Harry’s tongue against his quivering hole, with a beautiful high pitched moan, he stills his hips as he unloads himself, making a mess on the sheets and most likely on his perfect tummy, not that he seemed to care at all. 

Quiet breaths fill the room as Louis comes down from his high. Harry’s hands are still on his bum, rubbing softly at the warm skin as he watches Louis’ back rise and fall. He squeezes once more before leaning up and laying on his side beside him, throwing an arm around his waist and dropping gentle kisses to the side of his head.

“You were so good, baby,” Harry coos, “Taste so good. Just as lovely as I remembered.”

Louis groans into the pillow, turning his head to face his pirate. There’s a red flush staining his face and tears framing his face. Harry doesn’t think he’s ever seen a prettier sight than this. 

His thumb comes up to wipe some of the dry tears off his face, and he doesn’t miss how Louis preens and leans into his hand. 

“I love you, Lou,” he reminds him, smiling widely like the fool in love he is. 

Louis rolls his eyes as he turns over to his side, but there’s a smile curving on his face. “You’re such a sap.” 

“M’your sap,” Harry smirks, kissing the tip of his nose. Louis giggles at the feeling.

“So pretty,” The pirate mumbles before leaning in and kissing the corner of his lips. Louis grumbles something under his breath that Harry can’t quite decipher. It doesn’t really matter, though, since he has better things to focus on right now.

His lips press against Louis’ jaw, kissing along his jawline and down his neck. The pirate smiles to himself as he hears tiny gasps coming from above, loving every second of it. 

“So fucked out and I haven’t even gotten my cock in you.” The pirate smirks against his neck.

“ _God_ ,” Louis moans, “Will you shut up?”

The pirate chuckles, raising his hands in defeat before placing his hand on Louis’ cheek, holding him as he lowers himself back against Louis’ slightly swollen lips, pressing them together and indulging in Louis’ taste as their tongues slide together. 

Subconsciously, Harry leans over Louis, pressing his broader body against his smaller frame as their kiss becomes deeper, more intense. Louis gasps against his lips when Harry grinds his hips against him, feeling the pirate press his thick cock against his thigh. 

Without noticing at first, Louis brings his hand lower between them, stopping above the pirates groin and gripping his throbbing member, drawing out a low grunt from Harry. 

“Wanna suck your cock,” Louis mumbles quietly in the small space between them, and it’s only then that Harry remembers his throbbing cock pressing against his breeches and realizes just how fucking hard he is.

“Yeah?” He breathes, watching Louis bite his bottom lip and nod as he trails his finger along Harry’s cock. “Want you to suck my cock so bad, baby. Thought about fucking your mouth so much, you have no idea.”

“I think I have an idea,” The whore smiles as he full on grips the girth pressing against Harry’s breeches. Harry grunts.

“Lean back.”

Harry doesn’t think twice. As soon as Louis gets off his side, he sits up against the headboard and throws his breeches off, thick cock falling against his stomach. Meanwhile, Louis sits on his knees on the space between his knees and buttons off his shirt, slowly letting it slide off his shoulders. Harry can’t really help himself as he grabs his thick cock by its base, bringing it up and down in smooth strokes as his whore undresses right before his eyes. 

Louis is quick to notice, probably due to the low grunt coming from the pirate, and he’s not happy about it. He throws his shirt off to the side, landing somewhere on the floor, and slaps Harry’s hand away from his cock, replacing it with his own. 

“This is mine.” 

The pirate's words fly out of his mouth in a groan as Louis grips tighter on his base, the tip of fingers still not even close to touching, and dryly jerks his thick cock. Harry’s head falls back against the headboard as Louis skillfully strokes his throbbing cock, using the precum leaking from his slit to ease the glide.

“You’re so big, Captain,” Louis mumbles in a sultry tone, “So thick...wonder if it’ll fit in my mouth...and my poor little hole.”

Harry groans. He’s hard and fully erect and Louis’ words are about to make him bust a nut all over his whore’s pretty face. 

“Why don’t you find out, baby?” The pirate groans, running his thumb along Louis’ bottom lip. 

Luckily for him, Louis is never one to back down from a challenge, despite the plenty of times he’s taken Harry’s cock (minor details, of course), so he lays comfortably on his stomach, dips down, and pokes his tongue out, teasing him by kitten licking around Harry’s head.

“ _Fuck_.” He groans. 

The pirate grunts as Louis swirls his tongue around, licking up as much pre cum as he can and savoring Harry’s sweet and salty taste. It’s a fucking amazing sight to have in front of the pirate, and it takes a lot of effort not to jizz from Louis looking up at him, beautiful blue eyes and flushed cheeks staring right at him as he traces the thick vein on the underside of his cock with his tongue. 

Louis takes his time with tasting Harry’s thick cock, being the slow one for once, and very meticulous about it, as if he’d been dreaming about this moment for so long and wants to savour it for as long as he can. Harry definitely has. There was hardly a night he didn’t jack off to the memory of Louis’ mouth on his cock, all stretched out and struggling to fit it all in. 

“So good, baby,” Harry groans, bringing his hand up to push Louis’ messy fringe to the side. 

With another swirl on his head, Louis pulls his head back, yet still keeping hold on the base of Harry’s girth. The pirate looks at him with a raised brow before the whore opens his mouth and huskily shows off his tongue, slapping Harry’s cock on it before spreading the head around his mouth and cheeks, smearing the pirates pre come all over his face.

He looks a mess, and Harry’s never been more in love with him than now.

“C’mon, Lou,” He grunts, “Suck my cock like the good little whore you are.”

Wordlessly, Louis glances up at him and licks at Harry’s tip before finally closing his lips around him, sucking him in. Harry groans at the heat, gripping Louis’ soft hair as he sucks deeper, jerking off what he couldn’t fit in his mouth and bobbing his head in a slow, steady rhythm while swirling his tongue around in a way that sent Harry straight to heaven. 

“You’re mine,” The pirate grunts, gripping Louis’ hair tighter, “No one else had your pretty mouth. _Mine_ , baby.”

He feels the moan at the back of Louis’ throat vibrate against his cock, making his hips unintentionally jerk and push his cock deeper into Louis’ throat. Louis takes it, gagging on his length, with tears starting to form on the corner of his eyes. He still takes it, forcing himself lower each time he sinks down, until his nose brushes against the hair on Harry’s groin.

Louis keeps still against his base for a few minutes, warming Harry’s thick girth inside his throat. More tears build up on Louis’ eyes as he stays put, letting Harry feel his whole cock being swollen completely. 

Harry loses it when Louis looks up to glance at him.

_“Fuck, Lou.”_

With his tongue flat against the underside of Harry’s cock, Louis pulls back, sucking his head tightly before slipping off, leaving a strand of saliva connecting his lips to his cock. 

Louis’ hand starts to move, firmly grasping the pirates throughout his length in such a way that’s almost considered torture. The glide is wet, all thanks to Louis’ perfect mouth, so it makes it easier to jerk him off, and it definitely feels better than a dry wank. 

“Love your big cock.”

Harry doesn’t miss the rasp in Lou’s voice, and it shouldn’t turn him on the way it does, but Harry lets it anyway, feeling the throb running through his cock. 

He feels like he’s about to burst when Louis’ mouth is back on his dick, pretty lips sucking tight around him, cheeks sucked in and with his hand coming up to massage his balls in all the right ways. Harry’s on the brink of coming, and even if it takes a lot of effort on his part, he forces himself to hold it in, not wanting to come just yet.

He grips Louis’ hair and pulls him back, trying hard to ignore the way his jaw hangs and tongue pokes out, clearly wanting more of his cock.

“Don’t wanna come yet,” Harry says, “Wanna fuck you, baby.”

Completely disregarding the pirates orders, Louis leans in again to suck Harry’s cock head back into his mouth, having his own fun with swallowing around it for a few seconds before the pirate decides enough is enough and pulls his hair back, making him release his dick with a quiet pop. 

“What did I tell you?” Harry grunts. 

“Sorry, Captain,” Louis shrugs, clearly not even remotely sorry for going against Harry’s wishes. The pirate isn’t too mad about it, either. Louis’ the only one who he doesn’t mind ignoring his requests, but he didn’t want to come just yet from Louis’ perfect mouth. There’s time for that later. 

Louis sits back up on his knees, looking so beautiful and flushed. His small cock has hardened again, peeking up all pretty and pink, and it feeds his ego knowing his whore got hard again just from sucking his cock, not that he’d ever say it out loud, since he doesn’t want any more objects being thrown at his groin.

Harry doesn’t realize he was staring til Louis' hands come up to his shoulders, holding himself up as he smiles coyly at the pirate. His hands went to Louis’ waist, squeezing his love handles before letting them fall down to his ass.

“You gonna fuck me, now?” Louis smirks, and _fuck_ , there’s something about Louis’ voice that drives the pirate fucking wild. He stops kneading Louis’ ass, instead holding one cheek spread apart as his free hand slips past his crack, rubbing a dry finger against his wet hole. 

“Yes, _God_.” Harry strains. Louis giggles, pulling back and turning over, holding himself up on his hands as if he were presenting his hole to the pirate. 

He turns his head back, smiling at the pirate, and wiggling his arse for the show, “What are you waiting for?”

_Fuck. What is he waiting for?_

Harry scrambles ungracefully on the bed and almost falls off as he properly gets behind Louis, ignoring his giggles at his clumsiness by kneading and spreading Louis’ cheeks, revealing his entrance to him. 

By now, Harry’s cock is fully raised and turning purple with need. His hips push forward, rutting his cock against the crease of Louis’ hole, teasing it with his girth and guiding his head to where it wants to be buried, but doesn’t give either of them the satisfaction of pushing inside. He needs to prep him first, properly open him up for his cock so it wouldn’t be painful for Louis. 

“Where’s the oil?” The pirate asks.

“Bedside table,” Louis preens, and the Pirate doesn’t miss the whine slipping through his lips as he momentarily takes his hands off of his whore to grab the much needed oil.

“Needy little thing,” Harry tuts and he reaches over the table, grabbing the clear vial and pouring some oil directly onto Louis’ entrance, eliciting a high gasp and flinch due to the cold sensation. 

“Could’ve warned me first,” Louis grumbles as the pirate sets the vial back on the table, then gripping his hip with his left hand. 

Harry’s index and pointer finger come up against Louis’ hole, sliding them around nice and slow, lathering his tips with the oil. Louis whines and pushes his ass back, trying to get the pirate to quit teasing and to slip his fingers inside of him.

“Where’s the fun in that?” He mumbles to himself, finally indulging in Louis’ needs and sliding a finger inside. He thrusts in slowly at first, careful with his moves despite the ease of how Louis’ body lets him in. He’s already loose from Harry’s tongue, so it doesn’t take long before he slips another finger in his tight heat. 

Louis gasps at the stretch, letting his head drop as Harry’s fingers nudge deeper, scissoring and curling them in between careful thrusts. 

Harry’s more than familiar with Louis’ body by now, so he’s well aware which points to avoid so he wouldn’t prod his prostate. Louis quickly realizes what Harry’s doing, so he moves his hips around, despite Harry’s firm grip on him, to get him to nudge against his special bundle of nerves. Harry won’t let that happen, not when he’s adamant of strictly stretching him out for his cock. 

He loves it when Louis reaches his peak on his fingers alone, but they’ve been apart for so long that, for his own selfish reasons, he needs Louis to come on his cock. He’s come once already, and he looks like he won’t last long again either.

“M-more,” Louis begs as he pushes his hips back, following the rhythm Harry’s set with his fingers, “Want another one.”

Since Harry’s such a kind and understanding pirate, he gives in, sliding a third finger beside the other two and being absolutely mesmerized by the sight of Louis’ pink hole swallowing his fingers down with ease and hearing the melodic sounds he’s making. It’s music to his ears, and he gets so distracted by it that he almost misses what Louis’ moaning about.

“What was that, honey?” Harry murmurs, fingers sliding deeper. 

“Please…” He whines as Harry spreads his digits. 

“Tell me what you want,” The Pirate murmurs, eyes transfixed on Louis squirming under his grip, “Use your words, baby.”

Louis looks behind his shoulder, eyes glazed with want, “Want your big cock,” He arches his back, “Please, Harry…”

Harry’s cock twitches. He knows he won’t last long if Louis keeps looking at him like that, so he promptly slides his fingers out, dropping a kiss on his wet hole before lathering his cock with remnants of the oil still on his fingers, before properly positioning himself behind Louis’ ass and guiding his cock to his hole.

The first slow thrust inside sends Harry over the moon. The stretch of Louis’ warm, velvety walls around him felt better on his cock and it was almost too good to handle. Both of them fill the room with gasps of pleasure as Harry gently pushes deeper, connecting them together in the most physically intimate way possible.

As Harry fully settles inside Louis’ body, he stills his hips to let Louis adjust to his size. He’s big, the biggest Louis’ ever had, and it’s been so long since he’s been inside him that it’s better if he takes more time letting Louis get used to his girth, to avoid hurting him when he begins to thrust.

The pirate gently rubs Louis’ back, feeling him relax under his touch. Careful not to accidentally jerk his hips, Harry leans over, pressing his lips between Louis’ shoulderblades, whispering sweet nothings to help ease the burn of the stretch and any nerves getting in the way of him fully relaxing. 

It’s minutes later when Louis finally gives him the green light to move, and the pirate does exactly that. Keeping a firm grip on his hips, Harry’s thrusts begin unrushed and easy, pulling out halfway before sliding back in. It’s a steady pace that has both of them groaning in pleasure, and it’s only when Louis starts pushing his hips back does Harry begin to fasten his pace, snapping his hips quicker and deeper each time. .

“Love you, Lou,” Harry grunts, bringing a leg up for balance as he rocks into him, thrusting in a different angle. A loud moan comes out of Louis as Harry’s cock finally presses right on his prostate, making him clench around the pirates length and sending a wave of heat all over his lower abdomen as he pushes faster and harder on the same spot. 

Louis drops his body with a gasp after a particularly hard thrust, his face now smothered against the comforter as Harry pounds into him from behind, moaning deeply into the sheets as Harry’s cock hits him where it feels best.

“ _Harry_ I-” Another gasp, “I l-love you.”

“Love your tight little cunt,” Harry groans back, “Love making love to you.”

Harry lowers himself, fully leaning on Louis’ back as his hips grind deeper into his tight heat, sinking in and leaving him clouded with the urge to stay forever inside him. 

“So wet for me.” Harry groans as he brings his hands over Louis’, curling on the sheets below him. His grip loosens, allowing Harry’s digits to slip between them and hold his hands tight enough to feel his love. 

“Only you.” Louis preens, “Love only you.”

The pirate tucks his head in the junction where Louis’ neck meets his shoulders, biting the soft skin and kissing the sore spot, no doubt leaving a purple mark behind. He doesn’t mind, this way people know he’s taken, if they haven’t known already. 

In the midst of grunts filling the room and Harry ardently pounding inside Louis’ tight walls, the whore mumbles a string of words against the pillows that the Pirate can’t decipher. 

“What was that?” Harry slows his pace, gripping Louis’ waist tightly and his hips thrust slower and gently, sliding deeper inside Louis. 

“Wanna...wanna ride you.” Louis mumbles against the sheets. 

And who is he to deny that from him?

Harry pulls off of Louis, watching as his cock slowly slides off him and taking a second to appreciate how it bobs against Louis’ stretched hole. After some grumbles, he lays himself down on the bed, urging Louis to get on his lap, though he doesn’t expect when Louis straddles his thighs, facing away from him. 

He watches as Louis leans forward, bracing himself on either side of the pirates legs and ruts his hole against Harry’s raised cock, before looking over his shoulder and to guide himself into pushing the tip of Harry’s erection inside him, settling inside his warm heat. 

This time, Louis doesn’t need as long to adjust to Harry. It’s a new angle, one that seems to be hitting all the right places, since Louis whimpers above him as he lets more of Harry’s cock inside. 

When he’s full and nestled against Harry’s hips, he begins to rock his hips slowly, feeling out this new position and letting a soft sigh sprout out of him as the pirate’s hands come up to his hips, holding him as Louis has his way with his thick cock. 

“ _Agh_ …” Louis moans, “Feel so good.”

“Yeah?” Harry smirks, grunting each time Louis falls back down. 

“Y-yeah,” He breathes out. 

Harry’s surprised they haven’t done this position much, it’s so fucking hot to look down and see his cock sinking into Louis’ tight entrance. The sight itself brings a new wave of heat forming in his lower abdomen, and Harry wishes he could somehow imprint this view into his mind. 

Harry lets his head drop with a groan against the pillow as Louis starts to bounce on his cock, rocking the bed beneath them and making the prettiest noises. The pirate’s so distracted by the sight in front of him, he almost misses how one of Louis’ hands come up to his own chest to feel at his nipple, from what it looks like. It’s a crime Harry’s deprived of getting a glimpse of this, so he punishes him in the best way he knows of. 

He stills Louis’ hips with his hands, planting his feet on the bed and thrusting upwards, pulling a string of gasps and moans as Louis loses control and just takes his cock. 

“ _Agh_ , fuck!” Louis whimpers, “S-So close, Harry...c-close!”

Harry isn’t so far off either. With every thrust, he feels himself closer to the edge and it’s becoming harder to drag it out. 

“Wait, baby,” He slows his hips down, which Louis takes as a chance to move his own, throwing his head back in a moan as his cock presses against his walls, “Wanna see you.”

Louis doesn’t even need to think twice to understand w

hat Harry means by that. In a fluid move, he leans forward, sliding Harry’s thick cock out of him with a gasp and clenches on nothing at the sudden empty feeling inside. He allows himself to drop on his back next to Harry’s body, instinctively spreading his legs and wrapping them around the pirates waist as he settles between Louis. 

Harry glances down, catching a glimpse of how pretty Louis looks like this, fucked out and glowing. He’s perfect. Harry brings a hand up to hold Louis’ cheek, and his heart pounds harder on his chest as Louis settles on his palm, preening softly to himself against Harry’s touch. 

“Harry…” Louis whines, hiking his legs higher and making his small cock rub against Harry’s. The pirate sees how hard Louis’ little cock was, right at the brink of releasing, and he immediately snaps out of the trance he was in, knowing Louis’ orgasm was more of a priority right now. He guides the head of his cock against Louis’ entrance and pushes inside, gradually thrusting in deeper and harder each time. 

“Fill me up, _agh_ , so good,” Louis moans, digging his nails on Harry’s shoulders as the pirate fervently jerks his hips deeper, relishing in Louis’ gasps that encourage him to push them both to the edge. 

The Pirate drops his head to lock his lips around Louis’ collarbones and neck, leaving behind anything from wet, sloppy kisses to passionate hickeys that’ll stay there for weeks, no doubt. 

It only takes three more hard thrusts against his prostate for Louis to finally release all over his tummy in a cry of Harry’s name, untouched and completely breathtaking. Harry guides him through it, helping him come down from his high with gentle rocks of his hips. He almost drops his entire weight on him when Louis tightly clenches around him as he finishes all over himself. 

“Fuck, Lou,” He gasps, sloppily thrusting his hips until the warmth in how lower abdomen takes over him, his balls tightening as he stills deeply inside, grunting as he releases hot pumps of his warm seed inside his hole, right where it belongs. 

Harry stays inside Louis, holding himself above him and letting his post orgasm high take over him as he finishes off completely. When he’s well and truly done, he lets himself drop onto Louis’ body, mindful enough to not completely crush him with his weight as he envelops himself in Louis’ arms, cuddling him and tucking his nose in the junction of his shoulder, breathing him in as he settles down.

“Love you,” He mumbles for probably the thousandth time tonight, but it doesn’t matter. He’ll say it a thousand more times if it means Louis would understand how much he means to him. Words aren’t enough to express how much love he feels for him, though.

“Love you too, Harry,” Louis mumbles, dropping a kiss on Harry’s shoulder, “Even if you’re still inside me.”

Harry snorts. It’s not his fault Louis’ hole is so perfect he doesn’t even want to pull out. It’s keeping his dick warm as it softens, and also keeping his jizz inside, as it should be. However, it starts to become uncomfortable for both of them, so Louis untangles his legs and arms from his broad back, and very reluctantly, Harry pulls out of his wet heat and ungracefully falls back on his side next to Louis. 

Obviously, he’s not content with his come dribbling out of Louis and dirtying up the sheets, so Harry does as anyone would and slips two fingers between Louis’ legs, collecting his warm jizz that had leaked out, and pushes it back inside his warm heat. 

“You know…” Louis starts, breaking the comfortable silence that settled between them.

“Hm?” Harry hums, looking down at Louis’ face. His eyes were closed and lips swollen from being used so much, and still the Pirate can’t help himself as he leans down to place another soft kiss on his lips. 

“When I said that thing about you being inside me…” He continues, “That includes your fingers, too.”

Harry chuckles, leaving his fingers inside until Louis peeks his eyes open to glare at him. He doesn’t really want to, but he still takes his fingers out, not wanting to find out what would happen to him if he went against Louis’ wishes, and wipes the mess on his digits on the dirty sheets. 

With Louis now content, he cuddles into Harry, resting his head on Harry’s chest as his arm holds around his waist. The pirate wraps an arm around his back and half heartedly brings a blanket to cover them before leaning back and closing his eyes. 

It’s silent for a moment, both of them silently appreciating the presence of the other and soaking it up as best as they can. In all honesty, it still feels like a dream for Harry to be here, to have Louis wrapped up in his arms after passionately making love to him. It always takes a few days for the realization to hit him and settle down, and today is no different than the rest.

“Lou?” Harry mumbles, breaking the silence in the room, otherwise filled with quiet breathing and hums. 

A noise comes out of Louis, something not shy from a hum, meaning he’s still awake and listening. 

“Come with me.”

“I already came with you.” He replies in a sleepy tone, without even bothering to open his eyes. 

“Lou…” The pirate sighs, the arm he has on Louis’ waist pulling him closer, “You know what I mean, baby.”

Louis’ eyes peek open, and the hand once on his hip comes up to trace the tattoos lining Harry’s chest. 

“Just don't leave me again for this long,” He says, avoiding Harry’s watchful eyes, “We’ve talked about this, you know I can’t leave the girls behind.”

It’s true. Ever since Louis stopped working as a whore in the brothel, he’s been helping Margaret run it, and over the past few years, it’s been evident how essential Louis was to the maintenance of this home. Leaving for good wasn’t quite an option for him just yet.

“Why did you take longer to come back?” Louis asks, finally looking up at his pirate, “It’s easier when you come back more often...hurts less.”

  
“I can’t always tell how long I’ll be gone, baby,” He replies, running his hand down Louis’ back comfortingly, “But you know I’ll always come back to you.”

“I know,” Louis sighs, dropping a fleeting kiss on his chest as he traces the moth on Harry’s stomach, “I just miss you so much all the time...it’s better to have you around. Margaret says so herself.”

“I miss you, too, Lou,” Harry mumbles, “You have no idea how many times you cross my mind when I’m at sea. I’ve been alone too long out there without you by my side.”

Louis snorts, “I think I have an idea. And I think I won’t be able to walk straight for a while.”

“Good,” Harry smiles proudly, “So everyone knows you’re mine.”

“I’m yours,” Louis says. He tilts his chin up, letting it rest on Harry’s chest as they look at each other for a second before leaning in, gently locking their lips together in a sweet, innocent kiss. There’s a smile on their faces as they pull away, and Louis giggles as Harry kisses the tip of his nose. 

Louis rests his head comfortably on Harry naked chest, sighing contentedly as Harry cuddles him. They stay like this, cuddled together under the light of Louis’ candles. It’s exactly where Harry wants to stay for the rest of his life.

“Can you go get my gifts, now?” Louis asks, just as the pirate was about to doze off to sleep.  
Harry snorts, “Let’s sleep first. I’ll do whatever you want when I wake up.”

“I’ll hold you to it.” Louis says. Harry knows that’s a promise he’ll be sure to keep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this! Don't forget to leave kudos and a nice comment if you've enjoyed this! Find me on tumblr and twitter on @/youreyesonlarry for more updates on new fics, drawings and bl content! :)


End file.
